Love interupted
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: This is a one shot story and it is the first story i have ever writed in the World of warcraft. Please enjoy.


**Love Interupted**

By: Starwolf Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own warcraft but i DO own the names Yinyang and Kazijin.

Darkness surrounded them. Often these two would venture into a cave just to be alone. But every time, one thing or another disturbed them. They hoped that this time would be different. They killed everything in the cave and loomed in the very back of it. Fingers intertwined, bodies pressed against one another.

"Alone at last." Stated the girl.

"Aye, mon. We finally be alone." Replied the guy.

The guy gently pressed the girl against the cave wall. Removing his fingers from her fingers, he put one hand on her hip and ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair. Her own hands were now free to do what the wished. One was placed on his back and the other gently ran down the side of his face and stopped to play with the large tooth that stuck out of his mouth. He shivered as she touched his tusk.

"Why you be torturing me like dis?" he asked.

"Because I can." Was her reply and she moved her lips to touch his.

Just as they were about to touch lips, he was dislodged from her and sent to the ground wrapped in a net. Laughter sounded through the cave as torchlight came towards them. Walking towards them was a large humanoid bull known as a Tauren. The male tauren walked towards the girl whom was smaller than he was but was also a tauren. He looked her up and down, noting the black and white spots on her exposed arms. Her head and tail were completely black and she had four white stripes on the top of her nose. He grinned at her and looked at his captive on the ground.

On the ground in the net was the girl's companion. Light blue skin, and silver colored hair, dark brown eyes glared at the male tauren. Teeth clenched in a snarl, the captive troll growled. The light of the torch made his tusks look sharper than they were. The tauren looked the troll over with disgust and hate.

"Who you be, mon?" the troll snapped.

"I'm here to free her from your troll-ish voodoo."

"Voodoo! Why would I use voodoo? She be under no voodoo!"

"Why are you here? Leave us alone!" snapped the female tauren… however she wasn't a tauren at the moment. A large golden cat stood where she once stood. Letting out a fearsome roar, she lunged herself at the male tauren and clawed at him. Her claws ripped into him like a knife through butter. The tauren backed away from the troll due to the constant flurry of clawed attacks from the cat. Quickly the cat jumped back and cut the troll free and together they double-teamed the male tauren into submission.

"Leave here! You are not welcome!" the cat yelled.

"Aye! You be unwanted. Leave us be." Snapped the troll.

The tauren crawled out of the cave covered in claw marks and bumps. Frustrated, the troll and cat; whom turned back into the female tauren; left the cave for their home in Thunder Bluff. Getting onto their epic mounts the tauren and troll headed out.

"Why us? Why is it dat whenever we want to be alone we always be interrupted?" he asked her curiously. She looked over at him.

"I wish I knew. But whatever the reason is getting on my nerves."

"I just wish dat da next time that we go to be alone, dat we stay alone with no interruptions."

"I agree completely."

Silently and upset, the two traveled to Thunder Bluff from Desolace. The journey was very tense. Everyone they passed moved out of their way. Even their mounts were unhappy. Arriving at the lift to Thunder Bluff, the two of them dismissed their mounts and got onto the lift. Up they traveled, and entered the great city of Thunder Bluff. Walking to the center rise they headed to the Inn that held a bridge to the Elder rise. The home of the druids and one tent was the home of the female tauren and the male troll. They lay down and soon drifted to sleep.

Morning came, and the troll awoke to find that his companion was gone. Getting up and stretching, he went in search for her. First he went into the Elder's tent. She wasn't there. Walking to the middle rise of Thunder Bluff, he heard some of the tauren talking.

"She's been at it all morning." Said one.

"I wonder what she's making." Said another.

"Not even the trainers can make what she's making." Stated another one.

This got him curious and he wandered to the lower rise. Standing at the forge was his companion. With her blacksmith's hammer in hand she pounded on the metal that sat on the anvil. She produced armor piece after armor piece. All of it was plate. Standing near her was an Orc worrier holding a sack full of coins and a look of amazement on his face. Slowly he approached the forge.

"Wow. I never knew such armor existed!" stated the orc worrier.

"There. All finished. That will be 50 gold for the helm, boots, gloves and pants. And 60 gold for the chest." She stated to him.

"Here you go. Here is 110 gold like you asked for. And I thank you very much for the new armor." Stated the orc. She nodded, handed the armor over and took the gold. Bowing to him she sighed and turned to go only to come face to face with her troll friend. She smiled at him. "Soon" Was all she said to him. He smiled at her and followed her as she headed to the bank.

After dumping all of her blacksmith tools into the bank, she headed off to the lift. He followed her with a bright smile on his face. Once they got on the ground they summoned their mounts and headed towards The Barrens. On a normal day they would have just flown to Orgrimmar, but today was special.

"We finally get our own home, away from everyone and everything. We finally get to be alone." She said to him. All he did was laugh happily and cheer as the entered the Crossroads. Through the Crossroads they went and on towards Durotar and then to Orgrimmar. Walking up to the gate of Orgrimmar, they started to run towards the Valley of Wisdom. Once there they dismissed their mounts and entered Thrall's fortress. They nodded to the many younger adventurers that they saw, as they headed into Thrall's throne room.

"Ah, welcome friends!" Thrall greeted them happily. He had been expecting them for some time now. "Tell me, why has it taken you so long to come here for this?"

"Well… we didn't have da money till now. A last minute sell by Yinyang got us da money dat we needed to finally come here, Mon… I mean, sir." Stated the troll. He looked over at the tauren known as Yinyang and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Thrall grinned at them both.

"We would like the best one that we can afford, sir." Yinyang said to Thrall handing him a large sack of coins. "This is what we have. It is 2,000 gold for the best house you have for that price."

"Wonderful! I have just the house for you. Come with me." Thrall took the money and walked over to a large map and pointed to a dot on it. "It is located in Tanaris, just south of Gadgetzan. Here is the deed. Will you require and help moving your things there?"

Yinyang shook her head no and smiled at the leader of the Horde.

"All we will require is a map to the place. The rest we can handle on our own. Right, Kazijin?" she said smiling at her troll companion. Kazijin smiled at her and nodded. Thrall laughed and handed Kazijin a map and wished them luck with their new home. They both bowed and thanked Thrall for his kindness and told him that in time of war to call them when they were needed. Thrall nodded and shooed them out. He then laughed as he walked back to his throne.

Once outside of Orgrimmar, Yinyang and Kazijin hugged each other happily. They got a few odd looks from the people that passed by them. They summoned their mounts and headed out quickly. They stopped in Thunder Bluff and got their stuff and then headed out to Tanaris. Finally they arrived at their new home. They got off their mounts and walked up to the door. Kazijin suddenly picked Yinyang off her feet and carried her through the door and across the threshold of their new place like they were married. She giggled happily and hugged him as they entered the house.

It took them a few days to set up their home but it was soon done. Finally, they were able to relax in a home of their own and not worry about anyone or anything. They sat by the fireplace and drank to their new home. They leaned in close to kiss but there was a knock at the door. Utterly annoyed, Kazijin got up and went to the door. His eyes widened in shock. There stood two Night Elves watching him curiously. The girl smiled at him and spoke something that sounded like a greeting. She frowned when she realized that he couldn't understand her.

Yinyang came over curiously since she understood the language that was spoken. It was druidic. It was the language that elves and tauren used to talk. She smiled at the elves and turned to Kazijin. "She said hello, we are your neighbors from down the road." Kazijin looked at her in shock as well. Curiously he asked, "You can understand her?"

"Yes. She is a druid like me. Here, let me talk." She smiled at him. He nodded and stepped back. She looked at the elves and spoke in the druid's tongue. "Hello. We just moved in a few days ago. My name is Yinyang and he is Kazijin. OH! Where are my manners? Would you two like to come in?"

"We would love to. My name is Melanie and this is Kasten. He's a rogue. What class is Kazijin?"

"He's a priest. Also I have a feeling that they are not going to enjoy this visit." Yinyang giggled as Melanie laughed and nodded in agreement. The two night elves came in and Yinyang made dinner for them all. As they all ate the girls talked and the guys glared at each other.

"So tell me Yinyang…"

"Please. Call me Yinny."

"Alright then. You may call me Mel if you wish. How did you and Kazijin get together?"

"Well… I was on the final part of my bear form quest way back when I was in my tenth season. I was fighting Lunaclaw and he was watching on the hill behind me. Once I had defeated the creature I sensed a copper vein near by and went to mine it. However he was camping it cause he wanted to watch me. When I asked him if he was after it he said he was but told me to take the first hit for my victory against a twelfth seasoned creature. So I thanked him and took the hit, collected what I found and let him take the rest. The funny thing was he too was in his tenth season like me. He asked me where Thunder Bluff was and I told him that I was headed there anyway and would gladly take him. He was so cute back then." She giggled and looked at the troll with a smile. His mood brightened and he smiled back. She then looked back at Mel and continued her story.

"We finally arrived at Thunder Bluff and I took him to the Windrider master for the flight path and was about to bid him farewell when he started to ask about druids. So I told him what I knew and told him that I was getting the ability to turn into a bear and he wanted to see me turn into one. So I took him to my trainer. Once I had a short conversation with my trainer I felt the power of the bear flow through me. I turned to him and shifted. He was amazed by the form and asked if there were more forms than just the bear. I told him yes and he wanted to see them all. So I told him that he could join me on my journey and we have been together ever since. Along the way, however, we fell in love. But every time we try to do anything we get interrupted. We have never even kissed yet." She sighed.

"Wow. Did we interrupt you as well?" Mel asked. Yinny nodded and smiled.

"It never fails. It's always one thing or another." She laughed and Mel soon joined in. The guys looked at them curiously. "You know? We should try to learn each other's language so they will not feel left out the next time we talk." Yinny stated and Mel nodded in agreement.

"Well we should be going now. Thank you very much for the dinner. We'll have you two over next time." Mel smiled at them and bowed. Yinny smiled at them and showed them out bidding them good bye and a safe travel home. Once the elves were gone Yinny turned towards Kazijin with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Now where were we?"

"We be right about here." He replied to her and he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her. As if on queue there was another knock at the door. Growling Kazijin let her go and answered the door.

"What Chu want?" he snapped in an annoyed tone. Outside stood another Troll surprised by Kazijin's tone. He glared at the troll waiting for an answer.

"Um… I'm just here to tell you that war has been declared on the Horde and everyone is in danger." The poor troll shook in fear under Kazijin's glare.

"We be fighting when da war comes to dis house. Or when Thrall summons us. Till den, we be wanting to be left alone. Good bye." Kazijin slammed the door shut in the poor troll's face. He walked back to Yinny and hugged her sighing. She sighed as well returning his hug. Everything was so frustrating for them. Without warning, Kazijin pressed hiss lips to hers before anything else disturbed them. She returned the kiss tenfold happily. The kiss lasted for several moments before they came up for air. They stood there holding each other contently.

There was suddenly another knock at the door. Kazijin reluctantly let Yinyang go to answer the door. It was that troll again.

" 'Ey dere."

"Sorry to disturb you again… but my sources were wrong… There is no war going on right now. I'm sorry."

"Dat be ok. I be sorry for snapping at you earlier. Farewell to you." Kazijin smiled and waved good bye to the young troll, and closed the door. Once the troll was gone, he came back to Yinyang, picked her up and spun her around happily. She giggled as he did this. When he put her down he kissed her again. This time it was a deep passionate kiss. She happily returned this kiss. They continued to kiss for the rest of the night slowly making their way to their bed where they had their first true moment of sheer bliss. They had never been so happy then they were at that moment in time.

Days passed and no one came to bother them. They often visited their neighbors and chatted with them as they learned each other's languages. Soon they were just talking like they normally did and were able to understand the other race. Life was wonderful for everyone. Till one day…

"FOR THE HORED!" Yelled Thrall, as the war between Horde and Alliance grew too large for anyone to handle on their own. Attack after attack and blow after blow. People were getting resurrected every witch way you looked on both sides. Soon the largest battle in history was over. Both sides counted their losses and limped home to start preparations for peace. Kazijin had been separated from Yinyang during the battle. He searched through the crowd of people in Orgrimmar only to find that she wasn't there. This worried him. He called out her name and as he was about to leave the mighty city he saw Yinyang and another tauren helping a badly wounded Thrall back into town. Once there the guards took the leader of the Horde from the tauren and Yinyang collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion.

Rushing to her side, Kazijin fell to his knees and took her hand in his. He kissed it gently and then spoke to her.

"My love, I be glad dat you're alive."

He draped her arm over his shoulders and both of his around her and lifted her towards the inn. She grunted as he lifted her. He helped her all the way to the inn and laid her down on a hammock gently. He sat next to her as she recovered from the war and carrying Thrall. Holding her hand as she slept, he fell asleep by her side.

"There are two Night elves standing outside of Orgrimmar right now! Both are very powerful. One is a rogue and he other is a druid! What do we do?" yelled a passing undead mage. Kazijin awoke with a start at the news. He got up and walked towards the entrance without another thought. On he walked and right up to the elves he went. Everyone stood there watching him and the elves waiting for someone to strike.

"Melanie, Kasten. What you two be doing here? It be very dangerous for you to be here."

"We heard that Yinny got hurt in the war. We wanted to know if she is ok." Kasten asked.

"Aye, she was. But she be fine now. She be resting in da inn."

At that moment a fully healed Thrall walked up behind Kazijin curiously. He listened silently as they conversed and was surprised to find they understood one another. He put a hand on Kazijin's shoulder and startled him. The startled troll turned to him almost reluctantly.

"Thrall, sir. Dey be my neighbors from Tanaris. Dey don't mean any harm here. Dey only wanted to know how Yinyang be."

"I understand. However, how is it that you understand them and viceversa?"

"We learned. Melanie be a druid like Yinyang so dey started da teaching and dats how we understand each udder."

"Kazijin? Could you ask him for us, if we could go in and see her?" Mel asked timidly. Kazijin nodded and asked. Thrall nodded and waved them forward. The four of them walked into the great city. People moved out of they way as Thrall and Kazijin walked to the inn leading the two frightened night elves. Once inside Melanie ran to Yinyang's side and kneeled there. Kasten stood behind her watching silently. Kasten looked at Kazijin.

"When will she wake up?" he asked the troll.

"I wish I knew. I be wanting to go home, but I want her to be with me when I go" Was the reply. Everyone in the inn was confused at the conversation between the elf and troll. Kazijin walked around to the other side of Yinyang, knelt next to her, took her hand in his, and kissed it tenderly.

"Friends be here, Yin. Please wake up now." Kazijin whispered to her. The two elves nodded in agreement silently. Melanie stood by her husband and watched the tauren sadly and silently. Kasten held his wife silently when she stood. Yinyang's eyes twitched and finally opened. The first thing she saw was Kazijin. Sitting up slowly she pulled him into a hug, then pulled away just enough to kiss him firmly on the lips. Breaking the kiss she went back to hugging him as he happily returned everything. Kazijin pointed out the elves to her and she smiled. Getting out of the hammock, Yinyang went to the elves and hugged them both happily. They both hugged the tauren in return.

It was a happy time in the Orgrimmar inn. Soon the four of them headed out to go home. They all bid farewell to the proud members of the Horde and left. However they were all still confused at the night elves being there. The small group summoned their mounts and headed off towards Tanaris and their home. They lived happily and peacefully ever after.

The End


End file.
